Category talk:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables
Needed teams I think it would be good to have discussions regarding articles we need to create. I know a couple and I am largely waiting to make them because I am not sure what an ideal name is, that would be most appropriate to call them. First is Mark Henry and MVP. I don't think they ever had a name and were just referred to by their names, much like Kofi Kingston and R-Truth are. I think it may have been done interchangeably. Another is Mark Henry and Yoshi Tatsu, I think they might have tagged once but I'm not sure. I remember the name Sexual Sushi being proposed but that may have just been on Aftermath as opposed to an official name. Another is Santino and Zack Ryder. They were arguing over what to call themselves (either Ma-Ryder or Co-Bros) so I don't know which of the names deserves to be used. Santino is more accomplished in terms of titles and longevity and I think he said his name first so I'm thinking of going with his. +Y 23:43, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :I just made Aggressively Weird, but we could also use a page for Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel. I'm just not sure how to name them. I don't know if WWE has presented them in a consistent fashion yet. Nor have I heard any interesting nick names for them. Here's some events they've been in: :*June 6, 2012 NXT results :*the most recent (aug 30ish) ep of Smackdown (defeated by PTP) :There's also a pair of guys on NXT season 6 pairing together recently a lot... pretty sure it was Jason Jordan and Mike Dalton but again, no interesting name and I'm not sure how to order it. :Derrick Bateman with Percy Watson: *May 30, 2012 NXT results *June 13, 2012 NXT results :Derrick Bateman and Bo Dallas (no page?) *July 25, 2012 NXT results Hope this helps. +Y 22:20, September 1, 2012 (UTC) More #"Team Friendship" for the pairing of Daniel Bryan and Kane. Their therapist (I forget his name, Doctor something Doctor Shelby...) named them backstage when AJ paired them up and they were arguing over who's name should come first. #Exciting Tandem for Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara. Called this Sept 7 by Josh Matthews on SmackDown. Any others come to mind? +Y 10:01, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Also Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow. Besides Sept 21 I'm sure they tagged together in the last month. Luckily their names' alphabetical order coincides with their entry into WWE and WWE notability. A working name for them based on this blog could be Rhodes Scholars, although I'm not sure if that's an Archi Zuber invention or maybe derived from the commentary table. Also based on this filename the team of Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre could be called the Slater Group, assuming they get into more hijinx with Brodus. A working name until they come up with something else. Come to think of it, did Jinder and Great Khali tag together enough to get a team page? +Y 18:45, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Update: created The Band, Exciting Tandem and Tyson & Justin as working pages for now. +Y 00:19, October 3, 2012 (UTC) To do Still to be done: *Santino & Zack *Percy & Titus *Khali & Ezekiel Please suggest others. +Y 01:09, October 3, 2012 (UTC)